A common challenge for dishwasher users is identifying whether dishes that are in a dishwasher are clean or dirty. It is often difficult to tell, or perhaps to remember, whether the dishwasher has been run or if the dishes in the dishwasher are still dirty. The resulting confusion is increased in settings in which more than one person loads and/or unloads the dishes from the dishwasher. The problems are exacerbated with new models of dishwashers which provide indicators or controls across the top of the door, rather than on the front of the dishwasher door. Many times, the top of the door is not readily visible when the door is closed because the kitchen counter overlies the door top. Consequently, users may inadvertently load dirty dishes into a dishwasher otherwise containing clean dishes, or may remove dirty dishes for use or storage thinking they are already clean.
After-market dishwasher status indicators help reduce the confusion and problems noted above. Such after-market indicators are designed to be removably held to the dishwasher door front and manipulated by a user to indicate if the dishwasher has been or is being run (i.e., the dishes therein are clean) or not (i.e., the dishes therein are dirty). One after-market indicator is a vinyl or similar material petal-shaped member with a magnet therein to facilitate removably holding the indicator to the metal door of the dishwasher. One side of the indicator bears indicia, such as a green color and/or wording to indicate that the dishes are clean, and the other side bears different indicia, such as an orange color and/or wording to indicate that the dishes are dirty. The indicator can be placed against the door with the appropriate side showing and can be removed and flipped over and reapplied to the door to reveal the other side, depending on the status of the dishwasher.
The petal-shaped member indicator has certain drawbacks. For example, the magnet does not work with modern stainless steel door dishwashers. Further, the indicator can be easily knocked loose from the door, especially if it is soiled from use, leaving the user uncertain as to the status of the dishes in the dishwasher. Moreover, these indicators require significant handling in use making them prone to excessive soiling, wear, and tear. These indicators are also generally flat or planar, making them difficult to view when standing astride the dishwasher.
Another indicator is a rotatable indicator held to the dishwasher door with a suction cup. The rotatable indicator is a flat disc that can be rotated between 180 degree positions so that the indicia of interest is on the top and the indicia not of interest is on the bottom. These indicators may not be easily deciphered or controllable in terms of what status is to be displayed. And, as with the petal-shaped indicators, are generally flat/planar, and so are not easily viewed when the user stands astride the dishwasher. Nor is it clear how they can be cleaned.